1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for interacting with broadcast media.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Consumers of broadcast media (e.g., radio and television broadcasts) typically receive broadcast media passively through a receiver (e.g., a radio or television). For example, an individual listening to a radio or watching a television may listen to and/or watch broadcast media signals passively received by the radio or television over a selected channel. Despite various advancements in broadcasting equipment, current systems are generally not interactive with respect to the media being broadcast.